


Drink and Love

by DestielPhanCaleo_Shipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielPhanCaleo_Shipper/pseuds/DestielPhanCaleo_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is celebrating Sam's graduation from high school with Sam,  Gabriel, and Castiel. Cas is their designated driver and gets stuck with a drunk Sam, an even drunker Gabriel and a mostly drunk Dean. What'll happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

After Sam's graduation Dean takes Sam out to "celebrate" or get really drunk and regret it later. But before he leaves he calls his best friend, Castiel. 

"Hey, Cas, wanna celebrate Sam's graduation with us, Gabe decided to come, for some reason."

"By 'celebrate' you mean 'get drunk' don't you?" Castiel asks as he continues to work-grading his student's worksheets-he is a seventh grade algebra teacher.

"Yeah-but-" Dean starts but Cas interrupts him.

"Dean-I do not enjoy getting intoxicated like you do." Cas said, glaring at the page below him-hating how Dean always asked him to get drunk.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease Cas?  _ Please?  _ You did it on my birthday!" Dean says forgetting about what happened that day.

**\--Flashback--**

"C'mon Cassssssss," Dean said dragging out the "s" in Castiel's name sending shivers down the trench coated man's back.

The two drunken men stumble out of the bar and into the car. Castiel drives, for, he isn't as drunk as Dean.

Cas drives to Dean's house almost perfectly, only one red light was skipped.

"Thanks-th-thanks again C-Cas," Dean hiccups. "F-for the uh, cele-celebration."

Castiel smiles, already beginning to sober up.

"You are welcome, Dean. Anytime." Cas turns off the car.

"C-Cas?" Dean asks looking into the other man's eyes, almost forgetting what he was going to do.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas asks, smiling.

"I- can I- um, well- I just-" then Dean leans forward abruptly. 

Cas's eyes flutter shut as he wraps his arms around Dean's neck. 

The kiss deepens and Dean twists his body as he presses Cas against the driver's side door. Castiel wraps his legs around Dean's waist and Dean grabs handfuls of Castiel dark hair, tangling his fingers in it.

Dean suddenly breaks away, his face red with embarrassment. 

"Uh," he says as Cas sits up, letting go of Dean, a worried look on his face.

Dean turns and bolts out of the door and into his house. Cas leaves, the tires leaving marks on the asphalt from his quick departure, anger, lust, confusion and sadness rolling through him.

**\--Flashback over--**

"Dean," Cas says warily, his face white.

The other man doesn't answer, for, he, too remembers.

Dean clears his throat. "Can-can you at least be the designated driver?" Although Cas doesn't see it, Dean flinches at his stupidity.

_ Designated driver, seriously?  _ Dean scolds himself.

"Erm, uh-yeah, sure. When does it start?" Cas says grimacing.

"At seven, thanks a lot, Cas!" Dean says happily.

"Yeah, anytime." Cas says flinching. 

The phone cuts off and both men sigh and close their eyes before continuing with the day.


	2. Drunk Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is celebrating Sam's graduation from high school with Sam, Gabriel, and Castiel. Cas is their designated driver and gets stuck with a drunk Sam, an even drunker Gabriel and a mostly drunk Dean. What'll happen next?

Castiel's POV: (the rest of the story is in Cas's POV)

I finish grading the papers at 5:45 pm. I head to my apartment that overlooks Lawrence, Kansas. I drop my stuff on my kitchen table, a small thing that only accomodates 4 people, and sit criss-cross in front of the floor to ceiling window in my living room, watching the sun go down.

My phone buzzes, startling me as I watch the stars twinkle into existence.

It's a message from Dean.

_Hey, Cas, it's almost seven. Please tell me you didn't forget._

_Of course I didn't forget,_ I think, annoyed, and decide not to respond.

Instead I stand up and change from my school clothes into my regular clothes-a trench coat with a suit under it and a tie.

I drive to Dean's house in my black Dodge Challenger. Dean says "Baby" is better and my car is just a "wanna be." I roll my eyes at the thought of it as I park in front of Dean's house-a small 2 story building with three bedrooms, 2 bath, a kitchen, dining room, and a living room. He shares it with Sam and if anyone wants the extra room-usually Gabriel-they can have it. Although, for now it's empty.

I wait patiently as all the lights in the house turn off and the door opens letting out the Winchesters and Castiel's brother-Gabriel Novak.

The windows are down so I hear Dean yell, "I call shotgun!" He then races to the car and quickly gets in beside me.

Sam and Gabriel _walk_ to the car. Sam opens the door and lets Gabe in before getting in himself.

I smirk as I pull away from the curb-Sam doesn't understand what little things like that do to my poor, lovestruck, brother. I remember when Sam was 11-Gabe was 13-he had this girl ask him out while he was playing soccer (a sport he isn't very good at but Gabe is) with Gabe. Sam said no-to Gabe's relief-and he grabbed Gabe's hand when the girl, whose name was Becky, left and dragged him to the center of the field continued to play. Gabe was estatic when he arrived home and told me in great detail what happened. Many times things like that have happened and Sam was still too blind to notice Gabe's feelings.

I park in the parking lot of Dean's favorite bar-Ellen's Bar. I've never really liked the name.

Everyone else begins to get out.

"Hey, Dean! So, when should I come to pick you up!" I yell, leaning towards the passenger side door as Dean walks away.

Dean turns around, confused. "What? No, you're coming with us!" He motions to the three of them then to the door of the building.

"Tempting," I say sarcastically,"but no. What time?"

Dean stares at me for a few seconds before he walks to my door and opens it. He takes out the keys, throws them to Sam and pulls up the windows. Then he picks me up-bridal style-and shuts the door with his foot.

"Lock it!" He yells and Sam obliges.

Dean, oblivious to my squrims, yells and threats, walks into the building. Some people smile at us thinking we look "cute," others scrunch their noses in disgust while others-most-don't seem to care. Ellen smiles as Dean sets me down on one of the stools in front of the bar before sitting down on my right. Gabe is on my left while Sam is on Gabe's left.

I huff and cross my arms, glaring at the wooden counter.

"What did y'all do to him this time?" Ellen asks, trying to get me to look at her.

"It was Dean, not us!" Gabe says, hands up in surrender.

Sam chuckles and makes Gabe put his hands down and I'm too busy glaring at the wood to notice that Sam's hands had lingered on Gabe's.

Ellen looks at Dean for an explanation.

"He didn't wanna come so I made him. He tried to stay in the car but I picked him up and he can't leave-Sam has his keys." Dean adds the last part because of Ellen's confused look.

Ellen laughs. "Aw, sweetie, it's okay, you don't have to drink if you don't want to. If you want one just ask." She said, knowing how much I hated getting drunk.

She then asks everyone what they want and quickly gets it for them.

Sam and Gabe have a conversation about different interests of theirs, each one getting stupider as they get drunk.

Dean quickly drinks 3 bottles of beer and is beginning to get drunk, not so much that he forgets tonight but enough to remove his filter. Which results in a whole bunch of untold secrets. Most of which are old crushes, one night stands, drunken dares-simple things. There was one disturbing one that had to do with a pink, lacy thong-but yeah, I tried not to think of it.

2 or so hours later Dean is pulling on my sleeve and is whining, " _pleeeeeeeeeeease, Cas? Pleeeeeease,"_ into my shoulder.

"No, Dean. I am not getting intoxicated."

"Just one?" He says, his face still pressed against my shoulder as he tugs on my sleeve.

I begin to get uncomfortable at his proximity to me and begin to lean away. He lets me go and asks Ellen for two more. She does so and quickly leaves to attend to another drunkard.

He opens them both and slides one to me.

"After this we leave," he says then tilts the foul drink into his mouth.

I scrunch my nose at the beer in front of me.

Dean laughs and says, "you look.... cute when you do that." He taps my nose and I go red with embarrassment.

I stare at Dean before quickly drinking the beer then setting down the empty bottle with a thud. Dean follows suit and grabs Sam and Gabe-who are half conscious-and drags them to my car.

Sam tries to give me the keys but ends up dropping them on the floor.

I pick them up and turn to Ellen who appeared behind the counter.

"Put them on my-"

"It's okay, I know. Now go before they kill themselves." Ellen nods to the other three who are trying to push open a door that clearly says PULL.

I nod quickly and go to help them. They stare at me like I'm a genius as they walk to the car.

"Muh.... me and Gabe are g-g-goin' tuh Gabe's house." Sam said as he stumbled into the car.

I look at Dean and he nods.

"Okay," I say, getting in.

I drive Sam and Gabe to Gabe's house and I'm about to go to Dean's but Dean yells, "wait, wait, wait, wait!"

I look at him alarmed.

"I-I don't wanna go to my house. Anywhere but mine."

I stare at him for a few seconds before turning around and going to my apartment.

Once there I slowly lead Dean out of the car, up the stairs and into my apartment.

I'm about to lead him to the couch but he says, "no. Your couch is tiny as hell."

"Then where-" I start but he points down the hall to my bedroom, his eyes are still closed.

I'm about to object when he lets me go and walks to my bedroom. I only help him because he keeps his eyes closed and although he's been here _many_ times I still don't trust him with his safety when he is drunk-even if he is starting to sober up.

I gently lay him down and turn off the lights but there is a lot of light from the full moon and the streetlight that comes in so I can still see a lot of the room. I'm about to leave when I hear Dean say, "Cas, wait."

  



	3. Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is celebrating Sam's graduation from high school with Sam, Gabriel, and Castiel. Cas is their designated driver and gets stuck with a drunk Sam, an even drunker Gabriel and a mostly drunk Dean. What'll happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I made this a long time ago on my Wattpad account and I might continue it but this might be how it ends, I dunno, let me think about it.

Castiel's POV:

"Can you come here?" He asks, his voice sounding slightly uncertain, which is new.

I stiffly turn around, heartbeat racing suddenly as my back is to the dark hallway, and walk to stand beside him.

"Cas-I'm not drunk-but I-I was wondering if you could-uh, l-lay down with me. N-not-just, I, uh-"

"Dean, it's okay. I will, don't worry." I say, my voice oddly reassuring and calm, not at all how I feel.

His face flushes with relief. 

"Wait a second, please." I say, then I walk to my drawer and grab a black AC/DC T-shirt (Dean gave it to me for Christmas) and a pair of black, plaid, flannel pajama bottoms. I walk into the bathroom in my bedroom and change, leaving my clothes on the bathroom floor.

When I walk back out Dean is wearing the same shirt as I am and boxers. I don't say anything cause that's what he always wears when he sleeps over, except, then we'd be in different rooms when we slept.

He's looking out my window-which like my living room window, is floor-to-ceiling glass. His hand is pressed against it and it seems that he is trying to look at the ground. He doesn't hear me coming so I just crawl into the bed and he jumps at the sudden sound.

"Oh, hey, Cas." He says, as he slides under the blankets beside me.

He turns so he's facing me and I do the same to him. I stare into his eyes that, even in the dim light of the moon, are clearly visible as green-a vibrant green at that.

I reach under my pillow, grabbing my phone, and check the time.  _ 1:57 a m. _ I groan and put my phone back.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks and I feel his hand run up my arm.

"I-I have to go to sch-school tomorrow and it's late as hell." I say, rubbing my eyes with the backs of my hands.

Regrettably, that causes my arm to move so Dean stops skimming my arm with his fingers. Instead, he slips his hand under my shirt and runs his hand over my sides, stomach, chest and back, almost causing me to yell out.

"Then skip school," he chuckles softly.

"But I'm a _ teacher  _ Dean-"

"Teachers still take days off. There's a reason there are substitutes."

"I still have to give him or her the lesson plans for the day."

"Just tell 'em to put a movie on. I always liked those days."

"Dean, these are advanced students that care more about their education than you ever have."

"Fine, but still take the day off."

"Then to lesson plans it is." I sit up only to have Dean yank me back down.

He presses himself against my back and my breath hitches as he wraps his arms around me.

"In the morning, please?" He whispers in my ear and I almost start to tremble.

"F-fine," I say, trying to relax.

Dean buries his face in my neck and my heartbeat quickens.

"Ack-Dean, I can feel it." I say, my face red with embarrassment as I feel his... well, yeah, poking me.

Dean laughs, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Cas-it's just...  _ God, Cas- _ I, uh," he coughs, which sounds very fake, if you ask me, "never mind." He says and begins to untangle our legs and let me go but I grab his arms.

"It's okay Dean," I say, not entirely sure what I mean

He slowly moves back except this time he's kissing my neck.

_ That's not what I meant, _ I think as Dean continues to kiss the skin below my jaw.

After a few moments of this Dean somehow causes me to moan and I bite my index to keep from continuing.

He chuckles softly, "Found it."

I'm about to ask what he means by that when he lightly pushes me so I'm on my back. He props himself on his elbow as he leans over me, seemingly searching my eyes for something.

"I'm sorry, Cas," he whispers, running his hand down my torso and back up again.

Dean reads my face perfectly.

"I mean-for what I did last time on my birthday. What? Did you think I was going to hurt you or something?"

My face flushes with embarrassment. That was exactly what I was thought. There are so many movies where Person A says, "I'm sorry," and Person B asks, "for what?" And Person A knocks Person B out.

I look away but Dean gently turns  my head so I'm staring directly into his eyes.

"Why would I do that?" He asks.

I shrug, unable to look at his eyes, I stare at his heart-shaped lips, full and soft. He slides his hands down and stops at my waist, his eyes silently asking for permission I lean forward and kiss his lips slowly as Dean lightly and carefully takes off my pajamas.

Once they're off I wrap my legs around his waist causing his erection to grow harder-if possible.

I tug on his shirt and he leans back to take off his shirt before leaning forward again. I place my hand on his chest-completely mesmerized. I've seen Dean without a shirt but I'd always look away or focus on his face. But now I can't do that and I have him all to myself. I can do whatever it is I please and I'm sure Dean would allow me to do so.

I lean forward and kiss Dean, more hungry and passionate this time as small fantasies I'd thought of in high school and middle school reappear in my mind. 

_ This will be fun, _ I think, a grin tugging on my lips almost making it impossible to kiss Dean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, tell me what you think in the comments, should I continue or end it right there? What'd you think of it? Any suggestions on how I should end it?


End file.
